Passion Unforeseen
by Blade-chan88
Summary: At the Gakuen Academy, everyone is studying to become their own country. Arthur and Michelle are students at the school and face many hardships. Can these two make it through highschool and collage? will there be a heated romance between the two? ((our guest Character in this fanfic is *drum roll* Fem!South Korea)) WARNING: one chapter may contain Lemon
1. Prologue

_**Passion Unforeseen**_

**Prologue**

The tall french man made his way to the victorian style home. His brown leather shoes clicked as he walked on the concrete street. Soon his home appeared before him. As he made his way up to the salmon colored front door, a short tan girl ran up to him smiling.

"Bonjour poppa Francis!" the girl smiled brightly while embracing the frenchman in a warm hug.

"And bonjour to you as well mone cheir ." he held her close as he lifted the girl off her feet. "Now let's get inside and eat dinner." Francis smiled while he carried his younger sibling inside.

**Time Skip sponsered by...OHNHONHONHON!**

After dinner, Francis was washing the dishes with his beloved sister. Then suddenly, he remembered some important news he had to tell Victoria

"Eh...Michelle...petite soeur." he glanced at his sister and she returned the small gaze

"Oui?" she asked a bit concerned as she finished up the dishes.

"Mon cheir I think its time you went to school..." he spoke with no emotion fearing the tan girls glance.

Michelle was split. At first she thought this would be a fun new experence for her, then she remembered all those American drama's and novels. She knew high school would either be a wonderful adventure, or a living hell.

"Petite soer?" The french man interupted his siblings deep thoughts.

"I don't want to go." she spoke bluntly making up her mind

"I'm sorry Michelle but its a requirement." Francis sighed not in the mood to argue with the tan girl.

"Since when is it a requirement to torture someone? I've read those books and seen the movies! High school is a living hell." she swiftly turned away not wanting to face the tall frenchman.

"How do you know you'll hate it if you don't give it chance? I thought you wanted to become the ruler of Seychelles." he grasped Michelles hand keeping her from making any escape.

"O-Of course I do." She began to stutter.

"Well that is what Gakuen High is for. It prepairs you for your days as a nation. I'm studying to become the nation of France." he said proudly hoping to change the girls mind. Thankfully it was somewhat working.

"But...what if I fail?" a small tear escaped her chocolate brown eyes and ran down her tan cheeks.

It was silent for a few moments before Francis swept up the short tan girl in his embrace for a loving hug "Don't you ever think that. You will make a great nation one day, Michelle. I believe in you mon cheir." he spoke ever so softly to his younger sibling.

"F-Fine. I'll go." She held her brother in return. She felt fear and relief from her brothers kind and encouraging words. 'Let the adventure begin' She thought to herself.

***At the Kirkland House hold***

Allistar was walking home from his long day at work. Well, he was known as Scotland since he was a proud graduate from the Gakuen high school and collage. He strolled through the dark green forest with pine and oak trees standing tall and proud. His brown leather shoes colided with the gravel path leading to his English and Scottish mansion. He finally reached his home and walked up the white marble stepped that chipped a little bit over the years.

"Allistars home!" exclaimed a young blonde haired boy wearing a cute white and blue sailor outfit. His adorable British accent roared through the halls and bounced off the walls.

"Eh Peter! Have you been a good lad for ya brothers?" the Scot asked while picking up the British boy once he reached him.

"Yes I was a good little boy for them Allistar!" Peter laughed and smiled while hugging the red heads neck.

Then a rather tall young male walked out. His blonde hair looked neat yet messy and he wore a dark green suit that fit him perfectly. His green orbs rested on his older brothers figure. "Welcome home Allistar." This one also spoke with his British accent unlike his brother who had the richest Scottish accent you ever heard.

"Eh, don't forget its Scotland to you." He spoke with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Oh pardon me almighty Scotland." The young man spoke with sarcasm until his younger blue eyed brother smacked him.

"Big brother just got back from collage and this is how you greet him? You jerk!" Peter nagged at his brother while the Scott held him back from throwing tiny punches and kicks.

"Calm down Peter!" Scotland chuckled "Arthur was just poking fun weren't ya lad?" The Scott mans green eyes glared into the depths of Arthur's soft eyes nearly sending shivers down his spine.

"um." Arthur couldn't speak while his elder brother stared coldly at him.

"Well?" Scotland waited impaitenly for an answer.

"Yes, I was just poking fun. N-No need to worry Peter." Arthur smiled weakly feeling slightly sheepish near his intamadating elder sibling.

"Good!" Peter laughed cutely like the child he was. "Ireland prepaired dinner for your arrival Scotland." The young blonde boy smiled at the red head.

"Well lets thank him by devouring it all shall we?" He chuckled and lead the two Brits in to the kitchen.

***Time SKIP to after the amazing dinner made by Ireland***

Ireland and whales had left to hit the hay since their day was hard and full of work. They kissed their brothers goodnight and left to sleep which left Scotland with Arthur and Peter.

"So, 'Scotland'," God how it felt weird for Arthur to call his brother that nation name. "how was school? You hardly sent us any letters and when you came for the holidays you rarely spoke of your days at the Academy." his green orbs traveled to meet the Scott's gaze.

"Aw~ does my little brother love and miss me?" he laughed nearly sending Arthur off his chair and smacking him. He would have done it if his brother wasn't scary as hell.

"Not at all you git! Just answer the bloody question!" Arthur retorted as a response resulting in Peter and Scotland smacking him upside his head leaving a red mark on his pale skin. He whimpred slightly then stiffened up.

"So you really wanna know how School was?" the Scotts tone changed rather quickly as he became serious.

"Yes!" both Peter and Arthur exclaimed awaiting for the red heads answer.

"Hell..." he said bluntly creating an awkward silence that cascaded the room.

Soon one of them spoke "H-Hell? What was so bad about it?" Arthur's voice trembled a little bit.

"Yes. It was hard and everyone was an asshole. Sure there were a few people there that I dare call my friends but most of the folks there bastards. The classes were challenging and the teachers had favorites. That was just high school." he closed his eyes as if trying to forget some of the memorys. "The collage area isn't as bad but the people are still a douche bags." he spoke so cold and bluntly. "You would have to be either really smart or really insane to survive." his face turned cold as he went on

"That sounds awful Scotland!" Peter cried out and tackle hugged his brother.

"But it made me strong and a better nation." he slightly smiled. "I hope you like it there Arthur." he stood up smiling and caring Peter.

"Wait what?!" Arthur stood up after hearing his brothers words.

"Yep, you start school at the end of summer." The Scottsman smirked "I don't think you'll make it there so me and the others will be waiting for you." he smiled while a fire was boiling inside of Arthur's stomach.

"I'll show you. I can make it." he growled slightly but Scotland only laughed.

"I would like to see you try brother!" He just laughed at his brother. This caused Arthur to burst out in anger

"I'll show you! I'll show you all! I can make it, I'll be the best in my class!" He yelled

and stormed off to his room and slammed the door shut and planting his body on his united kingdom flag bed. He held back his tears and wiped away the water with his forearm. "Dammit all..." he sniffed and slowly fell asleep on his bed.

So the adventure begins.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Passion Unforeseen**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**First day**_

_**Michelle's P.O.V**_

The suns raise shown brightly through my small dorms window. It lit up on my eyes causing me to awake from my deep slumber. My eyes search the room that was slightly messing since I had moved in yesterday. The walla were currently white but I was given permission to paint them later this year. The window grew brighter and brighter making me want to take shelter in my light teal bedsheets. When my brown eyes shut for extra five minutes I heard a very loud and annoying beeping sound coming from my pink square alarm clock. I spoke a swear word in big brothers native language and attempted to silence the foul object. To my success, it was silenced.

Then my slumber was yet again interupted which stirred some anger inside of my stomach.

"What?!' I yelled as my voice started to get a little raspy from a dry mouth.

"Petite seour~" I heard Francis call in a sing song voice. It made me smile in the mornings just like right now.

"Yes?!" I called before isolated myself in the thick comforter.

"Michelle, the opening ceremony starts in fifteen minutes. I would get ready if I were you~" He spoke with the thickest french accent you ever and that influnced my weak accent. He left after speaking with me.

Then hearing him speak my thoughts began to process and I jolted out of bed making thumping noises on the green carpeted floor as I scrambled for my iorned school uniform. After changing myself I admired the outfit in my full length mirror. I wore a short, upper thigh length, plaid , overall like skirt with four golden buttons on the waist. It was covered by a beige sweater with a white under shirt and a green tie. On the outside was a blue blazer with the schools emblem on the right side of my chest. The knee socks I had went up to my mid thigh and to top it of I had on black flats. A small blush crept to my tan face noticing how the outfit fit my curves perfectly. Once I was done looking myself over, I grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door to the main hall.

_**Le Time skip to after the opening ceremony **_

_**Arthur's P.O.V**_

The main hall was crowded with people. There were teachers, students, and a few parents as well. I took in my surrounding while admiring the salmon marble walls with blue drapes and a large banner with the schools name and logo plastered on it. I adjusted my coat collar and walked around the room bowing my head slightly to my superiors. I was greeted by a few of my fellow students and was aquainted with classmates from my grade. I ran into Francis and Alfred but they just pestred me. We had a few minutes before we could receive our schedules so I took it upon myself to explore the school grounds. While fishing my way through the maze, something hit my backside. It felt like a double-decker bus had impacted me. "What the bloody he-!" I nearly yelled when my eyes rested upon the small figure the lay in front of me. Her brown low pigtails were messy and her uniform was now slightly wrinkled and her skirt was highked up. Once I caught a glimpse of her eyes I knew who she was. "Michelle? Is that you?" I asked rather coldly yet also soft.

"Arthur? I didn't know you came here." she looked up at me with those chocolate eyes.

"Well yes of course I attend this school you git." I noticed she was still on the ground with her things scattered everywhere.

"Well you don't have to be so rude!" she retorted back at me with venom in her voice.

I sighed at her and like the gentleman I am, I knelt down and gathered all her things then held out my hand to her. Her magic orbs stared at me with confusion. "Well? Do you want some help or not?" My patince was running very thin until I felt the sweet sensation of her soft tan skinned hand grasp my pale hand. A rose like pink painted across my face. I hoisted her up off the concrete making a slight grunting sound."

"Thank you Artie." For the first time in awhile she smiled at me which caused me to blush yet again.

"Think nothing of it Michelle. " I fixed my tie and jacket.

"Well uh..." she stopped herself looking away from me "I'll see you around Artie?" she smiled again making my heart flutter.

"Right chap. I'll see you later." then we went our seperate ways.

All the students were called to the center of the main hall where the head adminastartor was speaking. He began to speak "Students of Gakuen High school and collage! I'm well aware that most of you are here to become nations or capitols. Now we have a few rules to discuss. " then he began listing the basics "The High school boys are not permited to be in the girls rooms after dark or with out another student and vise versa with the girls. The only acceptions are collage students since they can make their own adult choices and also for family members such as siblings." I sighed s his deep voice kept gpoing.

"If you have three tardys it counts as an absense and three absense is a detention.

School grounds at midnight for the collage students and its lights out at 10:30 p.m."

"Uniforms must be worn from 6:00 a.m to 5:30 p.m or when attending any class. Also, casual wear is on holidays and weekends." He had listed the rules for a while till his throat was cleared and he named the last command.

"And finally, every student is assigned a superior, underling, or partner in their studies. These partners are chosen based off your curicular status or choice of study. The list is located in the hallway near the locker rooms. Have a wonderful school year!" and with that we all applaude the man as he exited the building.

These rules seemed rather intreging to me. I made my way to the hall fallowing the crowd of students that crowded the white paper that was hung near the locker room door.

Names were being shouted out from all around me.

"Yo! Looks like you're workin with me dudette!" I heard Alfred yell as his arms wrapped around a young Korean girl.

"Looks like it da-ze." She giggled adorably like usual.


	3. Chapter 2

Passion Unforeseen

Chapter 2

It's been a week since the first day of school. Michelle wasn't supposed to start studying under Arthur 'till two weeks into school. However, Arthur had intended to put the french-african girl to work as soon as possible. Michelle's scheduale would start off with her studies. She would have classes from 6:00 a.m to 2:40 p.m. Then after she was finished with her school work she would start her work for her dear superiour , Arthur. And she hated every minute of it. Everyday Arthur would nag her and treat her like a dog. She would try to protest but he would come back with witty remarks.

Michelle's P.O.V

The day started off like any other day. I was outside in the cold September weather. Since it was so cold, allergys were bad so a few teachers would stay home and their classes would turn in to study hall or free period. I like to use this as an excuse to get away from old Artie.

I sat on the brown, chipped, bench that stood motionless under a large oak tree. Normally I would be in history class but my teacher is sick. I'm used to the hot weather in the summer but I do love a good fall or winter day. My brown eyes explored my surroundings as I sipped some hot coco. The trees leaves were a beautiful red, orange, yellow or brown color. I shivered as the the cold fall breeze brushed across my tan, bare cheek. The wind seemed to pass right through my thin school sweater. I finished my warm drink on the hard wood surface. Suddenly, my red ribbons flew out of my dark hair and were carried away by the breeze. I gasped and ran after them in a failed attempt to catch the thin red pieces of fabric. 'Come back here!" I shouted at my accessory even though they couldn't hear me. I sighed in frustration as I watched the red items disappear. I stood there gawking at the sky. Big brother Francis gave me those ribbons. I let my head drop then I felt a strong and cold grip on my shoulder.

I turned my head to face a tall, pale figure. He smiled rather creepy like as I looked up in to his indigo orbs.

"Ivan?" I asked with a shaky voice. He simply nodded and adjusted his long beige scarf.

"Did you drop something, sunflower?" He spoke with a very thick Russian accent. In his hand he held my red ribbons.

"Oui! I did." I had a happy tone in my voice when I gazed upon my red fabrics.

"Let me help you, da?" he didn't really let me answer before he started to play with my brown hair. He split it in to two parts and began to tie my hair. I blushed at the contact that his cold hands made with my tan cheeks. He smiled again and took in his 'master piece'. My hair was the way it was when I put it up this morning. I smiled at him.

"Thank you Ivan" I spoke somewhat timidly. He raised up his right hand.

"No need to thank me my sunflower." I nearly blushed at that new nickname.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class now, Ivan?" I asked while he took my hand and kissed it like a gentleman. It kinda reminded me of Arthur.

"My teacher is out sick. Most of them are." He let me hand go.

"Oh I see." I smiled and shivered when a gust of wind came my way. Then I felt something heavy and warm on my shoulders. "Ivan?" I looked at him. He had an odd look on his face.

"A young flower should not be cold." I saw that he had put his school blazer on me. My cheeks lit up at his kind gesture.

"Thank you again Ivan." he took my hand again and began to walk on a skinny gravel path that led to the school cafeteria. "Aren't you studying to become the Country of Russia, Ivan?"

"Da. I wouldn't pick any other country." I giggled and he chuckled back with an odd sound. It was something like 'kolkolkol' but I ignored it. We continued with small talk as we walked the gravel path.

Arthur's P.O.V

I was walking in the park when I noticed Michelle walking with that Russian brute called Ivan. She looked so happy walking and socializing with him. It created this odd burning sensation in my stomach. I have a hard time defining my emotions and there is no telling what this one was. That damned Ivan was holding Michelle's hand like they have been dating. I watched them for awhile as they enjoyed each others company. It sickned me to see them together. I could see a menacing look in those cold eyes of Ivans every time he spoke.

15 minutes past before I whipped out my phone (with my nations flag on it) and called my underling. I could hear her ring tone go off. I observed her movements as she stopped and answered.

"Bonjour?" She asked innocently.

"Michelle I need you in my office right away." I tried to sound ergent.

"What? Why?! Its not even 5:00 yet!" She whined in to the phone.

"Oh just come here you bloody twit!" I yelled trying to get her to listen.

"ugh! Fine! Do I need to bring anything, Arthur?" She had annoyance in her voice. This made me smirk on the inside.

"Just bring your ass, and some tea."

"Alright. I'll be there in a minute or two."

"I'll be waiting love." We both hung up our celluar devices.

Time skip brought to you by... Flying Mint bunny

Normal P.O.V

Arthur sat and awaited the arrival of his underling, Michelle. His office was very neat thanks to Michelle. He tapped his slender finger impatiently on the arm of his chair.

The Brits eyes galred at the door once he heard a creak coming from the door opening. To his delight, the person walking through the old entery was Michelle.

"I'm here." the island girl entered while carrying tea on a platter. Her chocolate brown eyes met Arthur's emerald green orbs.

"Good. You can set the tea down on my desk,chap." His voice was low and calm. The tanned girl gently set the fine set of china down on the English mans desk causing a little clink.

"So why did you call me here Arthur?" She asked sounding a bit innocent.

"Oh, I just-"

"wanted to spy on me?" She cut him off leaving him in shock. "Just admit it Artie." She spoke with venom in her voice.

"I could hear you from behind the bushes when you called me" her eyes narrowed at Arthur.

"I did not want you near that brute." He growled.

"I'm not a little girl! And your not my father or brother!"

"I am your superior. And I don't want you around him!"

"I can do what I please! I dont have to fallow all of your stupid orders!" she yelled with fire burning in her eyes.

"Last time I checked, You were the underling and according to the school board you fallow my orders!" He retorted back while abruptly standing from his chair.

"I know that Arthur but that doesn't give you the liberty to tell me who I may or may not see. I'm not your slave!" anger and frustration tainted her beautiful facial features.

"How am I treating you like a slave? I have been nothing but-" he was interupted

"Bull shit Arthur!" she spat."It has only been half a month and already you made my life a living hell!" Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Oh don't be such a little baby." he groaned and wiped some sweat from his neck.

"I will respect the fact that you are my superior, but I wont live like I'm on a leash!" she stormed out slamming the door making the room shake.

"live like your on a leash?" he asked aloud while slumping down on his chair.

"I think I can arrange that love~" he smirked to himself.


	4. Chapter 3

Michelle** P.O.V **

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! **

That was the sound of my extremly annoying alarm clock. Every morning that sound would fill my average size dorm room. My dark brown eyes slowly opened as they examined my surrroundings. My throat made an odd sound that was similair to a moan and an annoyed growl.

"Damn...Monday."

I mustered up all the strength I had and slammed my tanned hand on the device. It was now forevered silnced and I made a mental note to get a new alarm.

Once I fixed myself and prepaired my belongings for the new school week, I ran out of my dorm room and speed to the main hall. (since I'm late... alot)

Monday morning announcments were now on a regular basis. The announcemtswere over and about two hours in to the day, I started to grow concerned about Arthur. It's weird I know! But I had not seen the Englishman all day and I started to recall those previous events with Arthur.I remember talking to him about not living a leash. However, something didnt seem right.

Four hours later and school had at last ended and it was time to start my two hours with Arthur. A small spark of hope filled my insides. '_maybe since Arthur didn't show up today,perhaps he won't be in the office today either!' _

That sweet thought flowed through my head but i decided to check the office just to be sure. I wouldn't want to get in trouble.

again..

The office door was cracked ever so slightly as I walked up to the wooden oak entrance. '_Maybe Arthur just forgot to lock it.' _I thought to myself. My mocha colored hand grasped the golden, shiny door knob. the door opened making an audible creak sound.

**Normal P.O.V**

The large office was silent and cold. As the tan girl entered, she was greeted by a large leather office chair that had its back turned to her.

"Arthur?" Michelle whispred softly. She had hoped that no one would answer but alas, someone did. And it was the last person she wanted to see.

"Hello love." that very annoying...yet strangly adorable, British accent rang through her ears.

"I didn't see you in class at all today. Is something wrong?" she asked timidly which was out of the ordinary for her.

"Oh no. Not at all, Michelle." The chair he was currently sitting in turned slowly to face the lovely brunette girl in his office. "Iv'e been terribly busy today. Thats all."His legs were crossed elegently like a gentleman and his right arm rested on the chairs armrest. His blonde head was placed on top of his right fist. He almost looked like '_The God Father'._

"Busy? With What?" Michelle sat down on the small chair in front of Arthurs desk.

"Oh nothing really. Allow me to explain." He stood from his comfy seat and grabbed something from his desk. "Remember that little argument we had on Friday afternoon?" He asked making his way over to a trembling Michelle.

"Oui." Her throat made an audible gulpas the young Britt circled her like a vulter staring at its prey. "Why do you ask?" Her soft and sweet French accent kicked in.

"Oh becuase there was something you said that made my mind ponder all weekend." He stopped and stood behind her. "Oh what was it again? It's at the tip of my tongue." He tapped his long slender finger on the rim of the chair before finally snapping his fingers. "Oh thats right! I believe you said that you don't want feel like you live on a leash." He chuckled.

"O-Oui. I did. I'm sorry for yelling." The trembling French girlstuttered feeling Arthur's warm breath on the back of her head.

"I'm afraid it's to late to apologize." He took the object that was hidden. The British teen leaned in closer near Michelle's ear. His hot breath gave the poor girl goosebumps on her soft skin.

"Arthur stop it!" She nagged at him and was about to get up but he held her down by gripping her shoulders.

"Shh...just sit still and close your eyes love." He whispered. Although she did not trust the britt, Michelle did as she was told to do.

She felt a cold and tight item around her eyes shot open when she heard a '_click_' sound."A-Arthur?"she stuttered and her voice squeaked. Arthur could not help but smirk.

His hand ran across the red rope like string. "Suprise~" He said in a somewhat seductive voice. Michelle's brown eyes quickly examined her new 'accessory'. Her worst nightmare came true.

Michelle was on a leash like a dog.

and Arthur was the master


End file.
